Poseidon and Athena Punishment
by missminniemosue1996
Summary: When Zeus is fed up with everyones fighting. Poseidon and Athena is sent to earth for 20 years what will happen
1. Chapter 1

Hi it is Missminniemouse1996

This is my first Pothena Fanfic hope you enjoy. I don't know what is going to happen in the story so it would be adventure for me too hope you enjoy.

I do not own The Percy Jackson series or any of the characters.

_**Athena(pov) **_

_When I came out of my father's head I looked around like a newborn child ( I kind of was one) and saw him, His sea green eyes caught my attention and I was lost in them for what felt like hours and then I looked around and saw other people with their mouths wide open like they just saw saw someone flip out on the bus or subway and they were yelling at themselves. I saw a man on the floor behind me passed out. I looked around and saw the others still looking at me. "I'm Athena Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy" I said.. _

I woke up and looked around and saw that I was still in my room in my palace on Olympus. I looked at the clock and saw it was 4:00 a.m. I groaned and got up and went to the bathroom. What I saw was a very tired Goddess. I haven't been having alot of sleep because I keep having dreams about Poseidon and they are not the usual fighting and arguments dreams that I love because i'm always kicking his ass, they are more romantic. I remember one was about us in Pairs...

_**Flashback: Dream**_

_I was standing at the top of the Eiffel Tower watching the sunset the wind blowing my hair back (like in Beyonce hair in Dance for you video).Then I felt big strong arms around my waist. I turn around and see him. The love of my life ( in the dream of course it can't be in real life) Poseidon. He grinned down at me and I smiled back. _

"_You know the sunset is Beautiful but not as Beautiful as you" ( I know cheesy right) he said then kissed me on the top of my head. My smile grew bigger. Then I saw a dozen of red roses puffed into his hand,_

"_You know you didn't have to do that" I said wrapping my hand behind his neck. _

" _Oh really I can always can send it back" he said laughing_

" _you wouldn't" I acted to play along._

_I leaned into him and gave him a kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip and asked/ begged for entrance. I accepted and we fought for dominance I explored his mouth it tasted like winterfresh and i wanted more. This makeout session (can I call it a makeout session because we were doing way more then making out) went on for a long, time you know with being gods and everything so we don't need that much air. I woke up after that not wanting to see where that could have led. _

I shook my head at the memory. But for some reason I felt empty inside like something was missing I just don't know what it was and why was I Athena feeling this way. I took my shower and got ready for the day. I put on a striped gray tank top and high-waisted cream skirt and black toms. I brushed my hair and braided it so the braid was going around my head and landed on my shoulder "Done". I was walking to my kitchen to make me so tea. When Hermes walked in carrying a clipboard in his hand and a package in his hand. I was shocked to see him because he came out of nowhere.

" Knock Much" I asked

" I didn't have time I have to tell you that there is a very important Olympian meeting going on and I had to bring you this package..."

Before he can finish his sentence I teleported myself to Olympus everyone was there except Poseidon _" Good I not the last one at least"._ I thought I walked to my throne and sat down. I and the other gods waited 20 minutes for Poseidon to appear still a no show. The other gods was getting restless. Then the door opened and Poseidon came in wearing a Green muscle shirt that showed off his muscles ( he had a lot of muscles) and brought out his eyes, Dog tags around his neck, black skinny jeans and green vans. He had a angry expression on his face. Walking to his throne he was deep in thought and said out loud " That Bitch" He sat on his throne next to me.

"Where were you. Didn't Hermes tell you we had a very important meeting today to discuss some important matters" Zeus said to Poseidon.

Poseidon looked up "Huh you said something" Ares snickered,Poseidon had a confused expression on his face.

"We will talk about this later" He said to Poseidon, then he turned to us with an serious expression on his face, He sighed.

" Ok there is a serious matter to attend to, I'M FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF EVERYONE FIGHTING AND I CAN'T PUT UP WITH THIS BULLSHIT, SO AS PUNISHMENT I AM GOING TO SEND EVERYONE TO THE HUMAN WORLD FOR 20 YEARS WITH THE PERSON THEY ARGUE WITH THE MOST". Then he turned to me and Poseidon, Poseidon didn't even notice "Poseidon and Athena I am sending you two to los Angeles. I would be nice and allow everyone have their Godly powers". He said as he turned to everybody else. " Poseidon and Athena are not the only ones who is going to be punished Artemis and Apollo I am sending you guys to Paris, France , Demeter and Hades I am sending you guys Broome Australia, that's about it"

"WHAT" I screamed with my eyes wide open. I looked at Poseidon so he can speak up but I don't think he was paying attention on what was happening. " YOU WANT ME AND POSEIDON TO STAY IN THE HUMAN WORLD FOR 20 YEARS ALONE."

This time Poseidon said "WHAT, I HAVE TO STAY WITH MISS WISDOM AND I HAVE TO BE RIGHT ALL THE DAMN TIME ON EARTH FOR 20 YEARS... Why do I have to stay with her again."

Zeus sighed " yes brother after this trial Olympus might actually be a good working environment and we would actually get things done. If you guys have one argument or battle while you are there you would add another five years to your sentence. Also while you are there you still have your godly duties" He looked at everyone"Meeting adjourned" Everyone teleported somewhere I don't know and I really don't care. I got up and walk to my father to discuss this matter. Dad didn't even recognize I was still which I think is very rude.

"POSEIDON" Zeus said to his brother meanwhile I was still standing there. Poseidon lifted his head and look at Zeus " Yes" He said in a bored tone.

"What has gotten into lately, You have been out of it, talk to me brother and let me help you". Zeus said .

Poseidon signed "Amphitrite and I are getting a divorce and she wants my palace, servants, and money. I'm happy about the divorce because I never liked her she was a good fuck I guess .I'm not kidding she will do anything and I mean anything" That I really didn't want to know at all I thought. "I just want her out my palace she keeps coming back and every time she ask for something else. I guess I need a break dude on a tropical beach with girls in bikinis around" His face lightened up when he said the last part. I rolled my eyes, On the inside I was happy for some reason and I don't know why that weird i'm suppose to know basically everything.I cleared my throat and both of them turned to face me finally realizing I was here the whole time.

"Listen... your problems is last of Zeus worries now our punishment, that's is what we need to be talking about." I said to them. Poseidon rolled his eyes.

" I don't want to talk about it my mind is made up, and maybe this would be a good chance for you guys to bury the hatchet"

"Bury the hatchet my ASS. When do we leave. I want this 20 years to be over as soon as possible so I can relax. Poseidon said.

"Well I need you to disguise yourself as adults in your early twenties like 23 years old, so you can go can get jobs at a elementary school in Los Angeles, because you have to make ends meet while you are there. I already thought ahead and got you jobs. Athena your name is Stacy Edwards your background is you graduated from Harvard early with a P.H.D. in children's education and literature. Poseidon your name is Rick Johnson, you graduated from Columbia University with honors in oceanology and children education. It is still summer so the kids have off. Summer end in two weeks. But I want you guys to go now and get yourselves settled. You have a penthouse apartment here's the before you guys do anything when you get there I want you guys to introduce yourselves to the principle so she can get to know you guys".

I nodded "when do we leave" I looked at my dad "as soon as you can"he said. I nodded and turned to my worst enemy and said "let's go, but first change your form"

I changed to gray hollister shirt with the words hollister in yellow writing the shirt hugged my body perfectly, khaki shorts and Gladiator silver sandals. I let my hair lose so is was at my back. Then I looked to Poseidon (Rick) He had on a lighter green shirt then the one he had on before this shirt made his eyes shine brighter , khaki cargo shorts and a pair of black flip flops that had a green rim. His hair was cut short and was brown and curly so you can see his gorgeous face. Wait did I just say that.

When we were done Zeus said the name of the elementary school was Brighton elementary school, and the name of the principal was Mrs. Williams. Poseidon and I teleported ourselves to a block away from the school and walked in. The security guard showed use to the main office. We walked in the office and was greeted by a brunette with pale blue eyes and a chest that looked like a size 36D ( I am 36F she had nothing to flaunt) and tan greeted us, She is the Principal's secretary who was about our age. She saw Poseidon and her eyes widened and she checked him out and gave him a flirtatious smile and he gave her one right back. I cleared my Throat.

"Hi i'm Stacy Edwards and this is my friend Rick Johnson we are the new English and Science teachers" I said while shaking her hand

She nodded and said " Hi I'm Brittany Richards, You can call me Brittany" she looked at Poseidon and winked at him " And welcome to Brighton elementary, Mrs Williams is waiting for you" She walked us over to a door to our right. Knocked on the door " Mrs Williams your 12:00 is here"

"Ok send them in" A older woman's voice said behind the door . Brittany nodded and we walked in. There was a woman in her late 40's with Blond hair and hazel eyes and a sweet smile on her face. " Welcome Mrs Edwards and Mr Johnson we are glad that you have come and joined our staff and family at Brighton" she said as she shook her hands.

"Thank you" I said

She sat right back in her seat " OK I would make this brief because you are my only meeting today and it is summer vacation so I should live it up while I can. Since there is only two more weeks of summer left I would like you to have your classes organized and set up before the students arrive. I would also like to lay down some rules. I don't like when my staff members are late only if there was an emergency, No showing affection in front of the students that means no kissing, hugging etc..."

"Excuse me, I think you got something mixed up we are not dating we are old friends that went to highschool together" I said with annoyance in my voice who would think me and this bag of barnacles are together,

" I apologize, anyway no affection. Last and not least enjoy your time with your classes and get to know your students I promise it would be a great experience."

I smiled " I hope so".

_**Poseidon (pov)**_

Athena Looks very Beautiful in any form she takes. She smiled at Mrs Williams and said "I hope so. Her voice is like music to her ears. I kind of never told you guys why i was getting a divorce and it is because I don't feel the spark that i felt for Amphitrite anymore and I Like someone else. I'm so happy to get away from that I do like Athena if you haven't guessed already. I try to make Athena jealous with me talking about girls in front of her.

"Ok go and enjoy your rest of the summer you have and have fun." Mrs Williams said

"Thank you Mrs Williams we would" I said and gave her a award winning smile.

We exited her office, Athena said goodbye to Brittany but I heard a bit of annoyance in her voice and she left the office. I was about to leave when Brittany called me back.

"Rick" she handed me her number and she got on her tippy toes and whispered in my ears "call me anytime. I'm up for anything, and I mean anything. Because lately I've been feeling lonely and horny and it is not the same masterbating by myself. I need a strong man in me. So call me anytime"

I heard someone clear their throat behind me, so I turned to see Athena behind me leaning on the doorframe and from the look on her face she looked pissed off. She heard everything that was just said to me because of super hearing. SHIT I said in my head.

"Rick I do think it is time to go" she said her gray eyes glaring at me and Brittany.

I turned to Brittany " I'll call you" I said with my smirk and winked at her. She smiled at me and glared at Athena.

I walked out the office with Athena behind me. I peaked at her to she she had a confused expression on her face. Which is unexpected. I walked out the building and caught a cab to or penthouse. I walked in the building. We had the top floor which is floor 400. I went to the desk and told the man we just moved in and he showed us to our new apartment. All I could think is wow. This place is the shit. The living room was connected to the balconies and it had two walls that was made of glass so you can see the balcony and you have a good view of the Hollywood sign outside. You can see the kitchen from the living and it was all modern feel it to. The Living room had a 100 inch t.v with surround sound, wii, xbox 360 with kinect, and a Dvd player. It also had a cream couches with recliner in the couch. Then I saw stairs that led to the rooms I am guessing. I walked up the stairs with Athena right behind me. When I got to the top I saw a lounge area with tall bookshelves and a love seat to one side and work out equipment to the next. Then I saw four rooms doors I opened one and saw it was a home office I'm guessing was for Athena. I walked to the next and saw a two person bathroom, With private shower and jacuzzi and two sinks. I went to the next room and saw a room with a great view of the city with a balcony. The room had a lot of bookshelves and a desk a king size bed with gray silk sheets. I turned around to Athena

" This is your room"

"NO Shit Sherlock". she said with annoyance in her voice why I don't know I didn't do anything to her... Did I... I don't know. I shrugged and went to the next room.

The room was huge it had a king size bed with blue silk sheets. The walls were blue and it had a better view of the city the Athena did and also a balcony. I walked over to it and saw it was connected to Athena's balcony. I saw a big t.v on a stand in front of the bed, To the left of the bed near the wall was a aquarium the size of the wall and I had all kind of sea creatures from fish, turtles, jellyfish etc.

"Hello" I said to them.

They bowed "Lord Poseidon" and went back to what they were doing before.

"Hello Poseidon" a familiar voice said.

Dam how she find me. All I wanted was a get away and here this bitch is. I sighed and faced her.

_THE END OF CHAPTER 1_

**I had a different idea but i changed it so you can see more of their relationship and they could be more intimate. There is some surprising things coming up next we would see a wild side of Athena that no one has ever seen and that is where Lemons come in.**

**Review please and tell me what you think of the story. And if you want you can give me a couple of ideas for the story if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it is missminniemouse1996 I'm back with the next chapter of Poseidon and Athena &..  
I do not own any of the Percy Jackson books or characters.  
let's move on with the story  
**  
Poseidon(pov)

"Poseidon did you miss me, cause I missed you" I turned around to see Amphitrite was laying on the bed facing me with an evil grin on her face.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT" I yelled starting to get mad. I don't care if anyone hears me, Oh well they would hear a good fight.

"Oh hubby, DON'T SCREAM AT ME, I am only here to talk to you". Amphitrite said.

"Yeah right, TALK MY ASS, AND I CAN YELL AT WHOEVER THE FUCK I WANT". raising my voice so she can get the point.

"Poseidon that is one thing I always loved about you,your temper is so sexy. I just get wet when you get mad." She said while shivering,

"Um..." I sighed "What do you want now is not the best time for you to play this bullshit ass game" I said calming down. I sat on the other side of the bed with my back to her. Trying to calm myself even more. I can't stay mad at her for that long anyway. I sighed .

"Oh Poseidon you know I know you still love me and I still love you so why go through this whole divorce. We could go back to the way we were before" She whispered in my ear. She wrapped her arms around my neck from my back and let her hands travel down my chest.

" I'm sorry I don't love you, I don't think I ever did." I said.

She growled. Came in front of the bed and pushed me on the bed and got on top of me and started to kiss my neck. I am not going to stop her, Hey i'm a guy . If you were a guy who haven't had sex in a week and a hot girl straddles you and start kiss your neck would you stop her. I don't think so.

She started to lift up my shirt and started to kiss my abs and lick my chest. She got lower and lower until she was to my erection Yes i'm turned on by this Amphitrite is a pro in having blow jobs and she is very skilled with her hands. I'm surprised she is not the sex goddess. She unzipped my jeans and removed my boxers to expose my proud 12 inch dick. She kissed my tip and this made me groan. Then she licked it from top to the bottom of my length then she grabbed my balls in her hands and gave it a good squeeze. I let out another groan. Then she licked it back to the top and to my whole dick in her warm mouth and started to deepthroating me. And man did she get better at this or am I just horny. I'll go with just horny. She kept deepthroating me until I was close .

"Shit I'm about to come" I said. She stopped and took of her dress than a flash of light I noticed she wasn't wearing any panties. She straddled and was hovering over my length letting her juices drip down my length. Then she slowly came down until I was deep inside of her. She tilted her head back in ecstasy. She felt so good, So tight and wet that sent me over the edge with just that.

"Damn your pussy feels good" I said and she smirked.

I was about to come with us just sitting there so I took over. I switched positions so I was on top and she was on the bottom.

"I'm in charge now" I said and her eyes fluttered close as to say " take me" I smiled because I still got it. I started to thrust into her hot wet pussy slow at first and with each thrust I got faster and harder.

"PO...SEI...DON... i'm about to come" She said. Good I started going faster and harder and her walls tightened around my length. I started to pull out of her

"NO POSEIDON COME IN ME" She screamed/ Begged. I went faster and felt her tighten around me. She leaned her head back and I saw her eyes roll to the back of her head. I started to pull out of her so I could come to. She grabbed my hand.

"NO come in me please." I looked in her eyes and saw she really wanted this. I pulled out anyway I don't want this Bitch Pregnant again.I came on her stomach. I was laying down next to her on the bed trying to catch my breath.

"So does this means we are back together" I looked at her pleading eyes. I don't like being a prick but in this situation I guess I have to.

I sighed " No sorry. I love someone else." I said. I know that is not what you do to someone you just had sex with.

She sucked her teeth and got out the bed and started to get dressed. " YOU KNOW I WON'T GIVE UP I WOULD HAVE YOU BACK NO MATTER WHAT" She screamed and teleported somewhere I don't know where.

"Shit what did I just do". I got up and started to get dressed. I needed a drink. I walked to the door and when I opened the door I was greeted with a very angry face.

"Athena, Why are you outside my door". I'm so screwed.

**Hi I'm back. Sorry I have not updated in awhile I have been busy. Well here is chapter 2. Sorry it is so short next one will be longer. **


End file.
